from dusk till dawn
by khaleeltahal16
Summary: what happens when Bella losing her virginity to Quil. Lemon!


I sat in my room staring at the phone. I was debating whether or not I should call Edward. Just then my window opened, starling me in the process. Normally I would expect this from Edward, but the dark skin and long hair took that option out.

"Jacob?" I asked confused. But the boy who looked back at me now, was none other than Jacob's friend Quil Ateara. "Oh, hey Quil," I said calmly.

"You know I have a front door right," I said ever so cleverly. In my head I counted to 3 minutes but still no reply. It took me till then to realize that his left arm was bleeding.

"Quil, are you okay?" But he still didn't answer.  
"Quil! Are… are you okay?" Just then his eyes closed and his body fell forward. 3 seconds passed when I realized that he had fainted.

I rushed over quickly to his side. I tried (unsuccessfully) to lift him up, but he was too heavy. Him and Jacob and their friend Embry seemed impossibly tall and muscled for 15 year olds. What were these kids eating? I finally gave up and settled on dragging him to the couch. I was so happy that my dad, "Charlie was asleep. It was times like these, I was grateful that Charlie was a heavy sleeper, and I'm sure the noise I'd made didn't even bother him.

As Quil lay there, I got Charlie's emergency first- aid kit and started cleanup his wounds. In a half a second, the painful looking gash was replaced by a short scar.

"What the hell?!" I asked in disbelief. Quil must have already awakened because his strong laugh filled the room.

"Sorry" He said obviously amused. "You know…if that freaked you out or anything. I'm a fat healer is all."

"It's okay" I suddenly answered embarrassed. He heard the uncertainty in my voice, which made him laugh again.

"Thank you" he said politely." For treating my wounds. Even though it wasn't necessary. Like I said before I heal fast."

"Fast is an under statement," I muttered. He was just enjoying this to much. "Is there a specific reason as to why you just jumped through my window and just … Fainted?!" I asked now angry. Quil's face was calm and reassuring.

"Ssh, Ssh it's okay Bella. You'll wake up your father." I didn't realize that he was hugging me until he pulled away. Though Quil was the injured one, I was the one carrying on and making a scene.

"I'm sorry for snapping, it's just that Edward is away hunting this weekend, and staying hear all by myself has just been…" as my voice trailed off, involuntary tears fell down my cheeks.

Before I knew it Quil pulled me on his warm lap.

"I understand Bella, its okay," he said. "I'm here for you." For a second as Quil's warm hands braced me to his lap, I was completely oblivious to the condition he was in only hours earlier.

"Thanks Quil, you're a good friend," I said quietly. "I shouldn't have complained about the fainting thing, but what really happened to you?" His eyes locked on mine, drowning on affection.

"Jacob asked me to look after you, but after the first sixteen hours I got really tried."

"Oh," I said surprised. "Yeah," he continued. "So I climbed up your window to call Jacob to switch shifts. But on my way up, your window ledge dragged me," he said rubbing his scar. "And by the time I was in I was too tried to stand."

I couldn't believe this. Jacob was wearing Quil out for my protection.

"Jacob, I muttered bitterly.

"Please don't be mad at him, he only goes crazy because he loves you," he said sweetly.

"Not the way I love him, I said embarrassed again. "Aah, so you admit that you love him, he said playfully.

"Quil! I whined playing along with him, which made him laugh. With all the stress and loneliness on my mind, I couldn't help but join in Quil's contagious laughter. When the laughter was over, Quil wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. This made me blush.

"Aah," Quil said disturbing the silence. I felt something poking me in my back.

"Uhh… Quil"

"I'm sorry," he moaned. "You just feel so … good." His arousal got harder. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't get myself to fight it.

"But Edward…"

"Isn't here, he said finishing my sentence.

Before I could say anything else, he flipped me over to face him on his lap. In less than a second his lips were on my mine. His tongue rolled in my mouth. I tried to reciprocate Quil's movements, but he was so unruly.

His tongue (a hurricane in my mouth) slipped down my neck and on my chest.

"Wait," he said "Get up" I got up, confused.

"I want to strip you," he said a sexy tone. I started to giggle as Quil slowly unbuttoned my shirt, while dancing. To add to the façade, I slipped off my pants and swung my shirt over my head in a helicopter- like motion.

This made Quil even harder. His erection now bulging through his jeans, throbbing till it was unbearable for him. He lashed at my underwear, and threw me on the floor. His sudden roughness was turning me on. He then removed all of his clothes in one quick motion. Suddenly he was on top of me, caressing my breast with his tongue. He gently grazed my nipples. The feeling was so overwhelming that, I couldn't stop the loud moan that slowly escaped my mouth.

"Quil … I want you so bad right now," I moaned. "Please stop teasing me" After what seemed to be forever, he finally entered me, taking my virginity. At first I winced at the pain. But the feeling was soon replaced by another. Endurance, I could have died and went to heaven but I still wouldn't have the satisfaction Quil was giving me.

"Harder," I begged. I was on my sixth orgasm (Quil on his eighth) when his thrusts got faster.

"Ohhhh! YES! Quil screamed.

"HARDER! I yelled in the same tone.

In two minutes we both came at the same time. Now we both lay on the floor naked and panting in sweat. As I looked at the time I couldn't help but think "the best three hours I've ever spent." Quil looked like he was sleeping so I crept in the bathroom and took a hot shower. My mind reran the events in my head. Suddenly I gasped.

"Charlie" Quickly I dried off and changed. I went downstairs to check if Charlie had caught Quil sleeping naked on the living room floor. In the place of Quil was a letter.

It read:

Dear Bella,

Tonight was an amazing experience for me. A night I will never forget. I hope that whenever you think of your first time, you'll always remember it was me you shared it with

Love,

Quil

I put the letter in my drawer. Tonight was truly an amazing night.


End file.
